Wishing On A Star
by Dog and Ghost Whisperer
Summary: Harry has been neglected and abused hiding all of this with his accidental magic creating a glamor that hides dark secrets but the truth has to come out sooner or later. But is it real? Slight OOCness, slight AU. Rated M just to be safe.


Wishing on a Star

Harry stared at the stars from the Astronomy Tower with his legs dangling out of the window seal. Harry kept thinking about his first year at Hogwarts. One thing that mostly stood out about his year was that Hogwarts felt like home but the people in it is just like the Dursleys and no matter what he did it was the same. Harry wanted to show how smart he truly is but got shot down by Ron, Hermione, Professor McGonagall, the Headmaster and Professor Snape. Harry sighed thinking of how much he wished he could go back in time and change certain things.

One thing that peeved Harry of the most though was his classes in Potions. Most didn't realize this but Harry liked Chemistry in school and read through all of his Potion textbooks and that he was very talented in the subject. The reason why Harry didn't answer the questions in his first potions class was because he knew different plants have a deep meaning about them and Harry knew what Professor Snape was really asking. Harry knew that Snape was friends with his mom and the questions was saying that Snape felt lonely, depressed and lonely while asking for forgiveness.

Harry still doesn't know why Snape would need forgiveness. Another thing that Harry saw through was his mask. It perplexed Harry to no end until he saw it was Quirrel trying to steal the stone and he realized. Harry realized that his Professor was a spy and is most likely still is.

Everything was just too much for Harry and for the first time since god knows how long, he cried. Harry cried for the loss of his parents, for lying to his friends, for his parent's friends, for never knowing what a childhood is, for killing his Defense Professor and he sobbed.

Severus was thankful that the students would be gone in two more nights. Severus was on parole looking for students out of bed. It was about midnight when Severus started heading to the Astronomy Tower thinking about what happened that year. When he heard someone crying in the Tower he made his way up.

"I miss you mom. I miss you to dad," Severus heard thinking that this person is an orphan. Opening the door he slid in watching the small body sob out all his worries and fears and Severus wondered how many times he did the exact same thing. Staying hidden in the shadows he moved closer observing the first year.

"I know about your friendship, mom," here Severus's eyebrows rose, "I also know about Professor Snape." What, Severus thought, the only, Potter! "I know about your friendship with him and the fact he is a spy," how on earth does he know? "Mom he wears the same mask as I do," snap there goes Severus's image of Harry, "he is just like you described in your diaries. I wish I remember you besides you dying for me," Harry continues to sob, "I wish someone would tell me stories about you mom instead of dad. "Harry you look like your father with your mother's eyes," he sneered out.

"Your mother was great in Charms," Harry spun around to see Professor Snape staring out to the sky, "she used to help me in Charms if I would tutor her in Potions. Lily didn't need the help but I agreed non the less just to make her happy. Her temper," Harry looked straight into Severus's eyes when he turned them to Harry, "was legendary. She could make even her Professor's feel guilty and in some way to all the houses she was the glue that linked us all."

"I never knew that," Harry whispered out as tears leaked out of his emerald gems of eyes. Harry choked back a sob; Severus looked at Harry before pulling Harry into his side and rubbing his back. Harry stiffened when Severus touched him and continued to touch him but slowly Harry relaxed.

"I was the one that told your mom she was a witch and of course Tuney over heard," Severus quietly spoke.

"Tuney, you mean Aunt Petrunia," Harry questioned with confusion.

"What do you mean Aunt Petrunia?" Severus got a bad feeling in the pit of his gut.

"I live with Aunt Petrunia and her husband and son," Harry replied not knowing the anger that was now cursing through Severus's body.

"Come Mr. Potter we are going to see Dumbledore," Severus snarled out pulling Harry along. Harry started shaking not knowing if Severus was angry at him or what.

Barging into Dumbledore's office Severus snarled at Dumbledore, "What have you done?"

"I don't know-."

"How could you put Harry with Petrunia," Severus said deathly calm. Harry finally stopped shaking now looking in between the two Professors realizing that he wasn't supposed to be placed there.

"Severus-."

Harry's anger at being abused, neglected and his anger towards Dumbledore had him find a voice. "WHY ON BLOODY HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME THERE? Did you know that I didn't get enough food to fill a bird's stomach? Did you know that I lived in a FUCKING CUPBOARD for ten years of my life? Did you know that Uncle Vernon hits, belts, canes, carves and mutilates me?" Harry's magic shimmered before his glamor charm fell.

Harry know looked about 3'2" and probably weighed less than four stones. His face was scarred, his left eye was milky, both of his arms were covered in scars and enough of them was in different stages of scabbing. Harry then took off his shirt showing scars, burns and knife wounds but the worst was his stomach. On his lower stomach was the word FREAK carved in. Harry gave a predator smile showing that a little then have of his teeth were chipped making a blind person know that Harry is abused.

"The scars on my arms I did to myself, it's my only coping method I have," Harry snarled out staring Dumbledore down.

"I-I-I didn't know," Dumbledore said before moving towards Harry, "can you see anything out of your left eye Harry?"

"I can't see anything, so no," Harry replied now becoming very shy, "Uncle Vernon was tired of how bad I was at cleaning the house and p-punish-ed m-e by pouring b-ble-ach in my le-ft eye." Harry backed away now completely shy and wanting to not be pushed any farther anymore.

Severus swiftly turned around and kneeled in front of Harry, "You. Did. Not. Deserve. This. Ok, this wasn't your fault." Harry had tears in his eyes for this was the first time someone has ever said that to him and actually make him believe it.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Harry woke with a start seeing Ron watching him.

"I'm ok Ron," Harry said simply knowing that today was the day he would go back to his personal hell hole. Harry looked out the window when he convinced Ron to go to breakfast with Hermione and that he would be there soon. "God I thought the dream was real," Harry sobbed. Never knowing that someone else dreamed a dream and wished on a falling star.

 **Hey I don't own Harry Potter sadly. Please review and if I have some good reviews I will start working on a sequel.**


End file.
